Play date
by Tortolla
Summary: Despite being a tad bitter about losing America to England, France takes his little Canada over for a play date with America! Little!America and Little!Canada


"America, it's time to get up." England whispered cheerfully, to find him already awake. America reached up for England to pick him up. Being a big brother is hard and he didn't know how France gets along alright with little Canada. Why would he want two little ones?

England changed America then put him in his high chair. He gave the small child cheerios and stood for a moment to watch him eat it. America stared back then giggled and bounced in his chair. England smiled and turned around to get the baby food ready. America picked up a cheerio and put it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a bit before spitting it back out and furiously knocking all the cheerio's to the floor.

"America, now why did you do that?" England asked as he bent over to pick up the cheerio's. America made little baby sounds in response. He kicked his legs as he heard the familiar sound of England opening a bottle of baby food. Happy noises erupted from him as England got a spoon and sat down in front of him.

As England fed his baby brother, his cell phone began ringing softly. The ID said France.

"Ello, France. How are you this morning?" England greeted. He whispered praise to America for eating the food.

"Ohohohoh good morning England. I'm doing well. Just feeding Canada." He replied in a thick French accent.

"Swell. I'm feeding America as well."

"Speaking of babies, can Canada come see his little brother?" France said in his baby voice that he presumes when he speaks to Canada.

"I don't see why not? Come right over!" England said, feeding another spoon full to America. France smiled gleefully as he heard America making a fuss about his food and England groaning about America making a mess.

Once the phone call was over, England set America in his baby box and began cleaning up the house for the Frenchman and his little brother to come over. He could hear some bells jingling and America laughing like crazy. France wouldn't be over anytime soon so he decided to give America a bath.

"Come on now, it's time for a bath." England cooed as he picked up the tiny colony. America kicked his chubby legs in response and his little hands immediately took a hold of England's hair.

England set the baby in the lukewarm water. He rolled up his sleeves and began washing him. America took a hold of a toy England had offered him. He squeezed it tightly and let out a yell as he threw it down at the water.

"Hey, hey, hey inside voice." England held up a finger to his lips. America copied him and held his finger up to his lips too.

"Good boy." America smiled at his brother and giggled as he took a hold of the toy again. _Honestly, was possesses him to yell? _England thought as he continued to wash him.

America was back in his baby box all clean now. France was to arrive soon with little Canada for their play date. England was in the kitchen cleaning the high chair and mopping the floor after America's little incident with the baby food. He hadn't been feeding America the baby food for very long; he still feeds him bottles at night. He heard the doorbell ring and America shriek.

"America, remember inside voice." England said as he opened the door for France and Canada. They greeted with a hug and shy little Canada hid his face in France's neck. England led them to the living room where America was. The little baby was standing up by holding onto the side of the box making happy noises as he saw the guest enter the room.

"Ah, hello America!" France cooed as he went to pick up the other man's baby. Now France had two babies in his arms.

"I'm curious, why did you want two in the first place? You can't want more territory that badly." England asked as he was handed Canada, who wasn't the least bit curious about England.

"Oh, after I lost to you over America, I realized I don't know what I'd do with two." France sat down on the floor as did England, setting their babies in front of them to play together.

"I can barely handle America when he's in a bad mood, I don't know how you would have done it." England replied, handing Canada a toy he was reaching for.

"You're lucky though," He continued, "That you came on a day that America was in a good mood." The Frenchman just laughed in response.

America rolled over to bring himself closer to Canada. He tried handing a toy to him but Canada shook his head and pushed it away. He already had one. America, confused by the push, took the toy from Canada and gave him the one that he offered before. Canada reached for the original toy whining a bit. This made America mad so he pushed the other baby over causing Canada to cry. This startled America and made him cry too.

"Oh dear me." The men got up and picked up their babies.

"America you know better than to push others." England scolded before comforting the baby to hush his crying.

"You know, we should invite China over! He has little Japan with him right now!" France said over the crying babies.

And with that, China was to be expected over soon. England went to the back to get more toys while France watched over the boys. He prayed to God America wouldn't act up and do something like he did just now, pushing a guest over. Well, he was just a baby; he just doesn't want the other babies getting hurt. He came back with more toys. America began babbling then crying for England to pick him up. Canada was fixed on the same toy as before. France stroked his baby's hair and smiled as Canada tried to hand him the toy.

"Non, that's your toy." He said, softly rejecting the toy. Canada looked at the toy then back at France before laughing happily but very softly.

"Must be nice to have such a quiet baby." England grumbled, handing America his sippy cup.

"Ohohoho. You should hear him when it's just us, he's just shy around others."

Shortly after the doorbell rung and there was China with little Japan. England greeted them and, like he did with France and Canada, led them to the others.

"So nice of you to invite me!" China chirped setting Japan down next to Canada. America laughed happily as China sat down next to England.

"Hello America!" China cooed, petting the boys hair. America laughed then attempted to crawl off England's lap, then England just sat him down with the other babies.

The three men talked among themselves and talked about they're home life with the babies, giving each other advice. Meanwhile, Japan sat emotionless with the other two boys who attempted friendship with him. China stopped the conversation for a moment as he leaned over to whisper comforting things in his little brother's ear. Japan looked at the other babies before taking a toy his playmates offered him. China sat back with the others.

Noon arrived, and England began making little snacks for the boys; using whatever the other men preferred to feed their little brothers. He spaced the little boys far enough so they wouldn't grab at each other's food. He then laid down some napkins in front of them and laid down the little snack.

America babbled again pointing at Canada's food.

"Yes, America. That's Canada's food. This is your food." England said, pointing at his food to encourage him to eat his own. America then pointed at Japan's food. England repeated what he said and pointed at his snack. America picked up a little piece of cracker and offered it to China.

"Oh no thank you." China rejected the food so America then offered it to France.

"America this is your food." England said again setting the boy back down. Finally, he began to eat his own food.

"He is so cute!" China gushed. England thanked him, glad his brother hadn't gotten on China's nerves.

Once the snack was finished, all of the big brothers get for diaper changes. England and France excused themselves to do so as China went to the kitchen with Japan to fill up his sippy cup. They all joined back up in the living room and continued to watch. Not long after, everyone was beginning to get tired. America, the most tired of them all. America rubbed his eyes and began to whine.

"Uh oh. Is someone tired?" England asked, knowing the answer. The boy nodded and England went to pick him up.

"You guys can stay or go if you would rather your brother nap at home." England offered.

"Japan and I are going to go. We have an appointment soon so I'll let him sleep on the way there." China then thanked England and left. France on the other hand, stuck around and put Canada to sleep in England's room and America was napping in his own room.

"They're a joy aren't they?" England said as he rejoined France in his living room.

"They are." France said dreamily.

"How often does Canada wake you up in the night?" England asked, remembering America crying all last night.

"A lot. The kid doesn't sleep well alone sometimes but most of the times I can get him to fall asleep in his own room. Sometimes, I'll let him sleep with me." He said, looking through his diaper bag to make sure he had everything for the ride home.

"America wakes up a lot too. I think he cries though because he gets bored or scared that I'm not there." England sighed.

"It's a phase it'll pass." France replied as he patted England's back.

Soon, it was mid afternoon and Canada and America had to be woken up to say their goodbyes.

"Say bye America!" England said, turning his body so the boy could see Canada better. America waved his arm, oddly enough, shyly before burying himself back into England. France and England had a harmonized "aw" before saying their farewells too.

**A/N: **thanks for reading! i don't think i'll continue this but there will definitely be more stories like this.


End file.
